Drama Queen
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Sting tiene algo muy importante que anunciar. Lástima que a nadie le importaba .:Nating:.


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! smnfksnfs xdd pues aquí, Usagi-chan, jugando nuevamente con las parejas y experimentando, con mi primer intento no hetero :B, bueno, es muy ligero xDD así que... no sé, pero quería escribir algo diferente, y que mejor que jugar con estos dos personajes, aunque mas que nada, con el lindo de Sting xdd, amodoro mucho a este personaje.

Espero y les guste, primer Nating que escribo, y que va dedicado a ti** LuFFy-McCormick nee-chan**, ya que sé, eres una amante de esta pareja:B este es mi primer intento de algo yaoi que hago en mi vida. Así que discúlpame si es raro xdd

¡A leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe & Natsu Dragneel/AU.

**Genero:** Humor/Romance/Family.

**Palabras:** 932.

.

.

.

**D**rama **Q**ueen.

El chico de cabellos rubios, de diecinueve años de edad, movía nerviosamente su pie de arriba abajo.

Era una cena como cualquier otra. En aquella casa que compartía con Yukino y su primo Rogue, comían mientras que este segundo leía el periódico. Sting, sin que ninguno lo notara, miró su celular, en el cual estaba la fotografía de un joven de cabellos rosados; _Natsu Dragneel._

La razón de los nervios del Eucliffe.

Quien le había rogado a Natsu que no lo quería cuando, les anunciara _aquello_, a sus mejores amigos.

—Rogue-kun, ¿Me sirves un poco de té por favor? —preguntó con dulzura la Aguria a su novio, este asintió llenando su vaso vacío.

Muy bien, era ahora, o _nunca._

—Me permiten su atención por favor...

—Te quedó delicioso el _teriyaki,_ Yuki—alagó el azabache con una sonrisa—Sin duda, seguramente eres de las mejores de tu carrera.

—No es para tanto Rogue-kun—se sonrojó.

—Claro que lo es.

—Oigan yo…

—Si quieres, mañana te preparo un bentou.

Una vena salió en la frente de Sting.

—Muchachos…

—Me parece perfecto.

— ¡Por una mierda! —gritó mirándolos. Estos, también lo hicieron.

— ¿Qué quieres Sting? —preguntó el de cabellera oscura.

El rubio entonces, volvió a tomar aire, mientras, trataba de hacer sonar su voz lo más tranquila posible.

—Soy gay.

Cerró los ojos, esperando el drama que sus amigos armarían.

—Gran sorpresa. Si fuiste tú quien eligió ese traje rosa para Frosh cuando cumplió años—comentó aburrido su mejor amigo mientras con los palillos, recogía una pieza de pollo.

—Siempre lo sospeché…—susurró Yukino mientras recogía el vaso de Sting y lo llenaba con un poco de té.

El Eucliffe los miró cómo, esperando otra reacción.

— ¡Y estoy saliendo con Natsu-san! —anunció con voz alta, segura. Sacando el pecho como mostrando su valentía al decir aquello.

—No te pensaba con nadie más que con él—dijo la única mujer del comedor mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

—Por favor Sting—retomó la palabra Rogue—Desde preescolar se conocen, recuerdo cuando iba a recogerte y los miraba "jugando" uno tras el otro—el rubio se sonrojó—Pasaron a la pubertad y una notoria rivalidad entró en ustedes. Todo el mundo le echaba la culpa a una frustración sexual recién descubierta.

— ¿T-Todos? —preguntó confundido y procesando la información.

—No me sorprendería que hasta incluso, la directora Mavis lo sepa.

_Por… Kami-sama…_

—Oh mira—volvió a hablar leyendo su periódico—Juvia-san está en primera página.

—No era para menos, acaba de ganar el torneo de natación nacional, lo más probable, es que incluso nos represente en los olímpicos.

—Concuerdo contigo Yuki.

Sting golpeó la mesa captando nuevamente su atención, al parecer, todo era más importante que él.

¡Qué clase de amigos eran como para ni siquiera, ponerse a curiosear con su homosexualidad!

— ¡Y también dejé de ser virgen! —gritó levantándose de la silla.

—Felicidades, a tu edad, yo tampoco lo era—el rostro del rubio palideció, ¡Él no quería saber de su actividad sexual!

—Sting-kun, estoy feliz de que seas capaz de hablar de estos temas con nosotros, pero…—se sonrojó—No mientras estamos cenando por favor—y le dio a su amigo, unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza.

El chico miró a ambos con frustración.

— ¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes?!, ¡soy gay!, ¡y ustedes solo dicen que está bien y ya?!, ¡Esto no es como las jodidas telenovelas rosas, esta es la puta realidad! —se quejó dándole una mirada decepcionada a su amada familia feliz.

—Sting, soy un abogado. No te regañaré o diré algo acerca de un tema del cual, he tenido que defender en muchos casos, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué te diga que es un pecado y te mande a un convento?

—Eres heterosexual, ya casi vas a los veinticinco años, eres mayor, se supone que debes odiar la homosexualidad—se quejó.

—Si, al igual que los universitarios que deben, ser maduros, ¿O acaso quieres que te recuerde como, el profesor Bob gritó a los cuatro vientos que ya tenía nueva pareja? —Dejó el periódico de lado y se levantó—Estoy cansado, mañana tengo una cita para un nuevo caso, iré a dormir—se agachó a darle un suave beso a Yukino—Te espero en la habitación Yuki.

—Si—respondió con una sonrisa, viéndolo desaparecer por las escaleras.

—Oh y Sting—habló desde la planta alta—Y la próxima vez que Natsu venga a "estudiar" contigo, procuren hacerlo en silencio.

Su rostro enrojeció, y si sus oídos no mentían, el maldito de Rogue se estaba riendo de él.

Yukino sonrió; mientras, se decidía a seguir a su novio, y sintiendo, la mirada de su querido amigo, primo del amor de su vida.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu excusa? —preguntó.

—Ninguna—le dio la espalda—Solo que no creí que fueras una reina del drama Sting-kun.

El rubio iba a decir algo más, pero el sonido de un mensaje recién recibido, lo interrumpió. Era Natsu, y decía:

"_¿Cómo te fue?"_

Sting dudó en responder, pero luego de pensarlo por escasos segundos, escribió:

"_¿Crees que soy una reina del drama?"_

Segundos después, el celular volvió a vibrar, una vena salió en la frente del Eucliffe.

"_¡Pero por supuesto que si!, ¡Aye!"_

Y mientras Sting maldecía en sus pensamientos al novio que tenía pero amaba más que a nada, y a sus amigos/familia que no les importaba ni un comino sus preferencias sexuales, en la habitación de la pareja de novios, Yukino y Rogue hackearon la cuenta del Eucliffe en _Facebook_ para anunciar públicamente lo siguiente.

_Sting Eucliffe está en una relación con Natsu Dragneel._

Después de eso, otro drama se vivió en la tranquilidad del hogar Dragneel.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

*Muere lentamente*

Espero y esto, les haya gustado. Y si eres alguien que me lee seguido, se sacó de onda con solo ver que escribí algo "yaoi", pero aun así, leyeron esto, ¡Muchas gracias!

Espero que les haya gustado turururur~

_Y espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto._

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
